


Stray Cats

by JamlessGenius



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Junsu (Lost In Translation - Webcomic) is Whipped, Kang Dongho | D.Min -centric, Kang Dongho | D.Min and Junsu (Lost In Translation - Webcomic) Are Cousins, Kang Dongho | D.Min is Whipped, Mentioned Ahn Jaewon | Wyld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/pseuds/JamlessGenius
Summary: Jun and Dongho are cousins.Jun and Dongho discuss their new stray cat, Ahn Jaewon.Or: Our stoic babies are cousins and, in their emotionally-constipated ways, are en route to joining the fandom in being absolutely whipped for one redheaded member of MAYHEM.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D.Min & Junsu (Lost In Translation - Webcomic)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Stray Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowanStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanStar/gifts).



It’s not like they see each other often. 

They never really had, not after Dongho’s family considered him a failure who was dead to them and Jun’s ostracized him for being gay. 

Their family is messed up, with no doubt.

So it’s a surprise that he receives an invitation to a family gathering. To him, there’s even more that he attends. 

Though, Jun being there is a surprise too.

“You came?”

“You did too,” is his younger cousin’s gruff reply. “I suppose we can be misfits together, then.”

“I suppose.” Dongho decides to be noncommittal with his responses.

“You’ve made your debut, huh. What’s being an idol like?”

“You’re curious?” Dongho’s a little surprised. Jun’s not interested in idols. 

“I have a... friend,” his cousin is careful now, with his wording. “He’s an idol, but he didn’t really tell me.” Dongho frowns, his cousin wasn’t the type to look people up. 

“Then how d’ya know?”

“I woke at a coffeeshop. It was boss, old _hag_ , who told me.”

Yeah, that made more sense. He couldn’t see his cousin in customer service anywhere, but he supposed money was money. 

“Huh, is his name different from his stage name?”

It was a wonder _who_ his cousin actually had _befriended_.

“You might’ve met him, Nari says his reputation’s real bad.”

“Reputation?” 

He _hates_ how similar that sounds to Jaewon. Jaewon, who had wished him well with an anxious expression after he admitted his family was a mess but still supported him in coming to this shindig.

“Yeah, and I don’t believe a word of it.“

“You getting protective now?” He raises an eyebrow. Jun wasn’t the forthcoming type, but he occasionally actually gives him information.

“Nah, just wondering why he said that he thought red hair suited him over just admitting that he’s an idol.”

Red hair? That could be a coincidence.

“Reminds me of the stray you took in, actually,” Jun muses. “Dunno how anyone believes he’s a womanizer when he’s kind of like a cute cat by the roadside that people throw rocks at from time to time.”

Yeah, no. That has to be Jaewon. 

“Jaewon?”

“You’ve met him?” Jun’s voice betrays no surprise because he likes to play at unflappable. Dongho’s not all too different. 

“He’s in my group,” Dongho supplies.

“You close?”

He thinks for a minute, about the scandals, the way Jaewon actually had to _tell_ him that the scandals weren’t real, how the CEO was _surprised_ by him intervening on Jaewon’s behalf (though, if even the company never did, it _was_ a surprise for him to be doing it) or opting to pay out of pocket until the company did. They did end up footing the bill, once Daehyun started earning paychecks and he and Minsoo would be soon as well.

It was a little strange, how Jaewon’s debt increased while theirs decreased. But Jaewon had assured him that there were reasons.

He let it lie, back then. 

Now? He’s curious. Why had Jaewon been afraid to tell him the scandals weren’t real? Why was there this money push and pull? And why did the company do nothing about any of this?

“No,” is all he says, instead.

“He needs a friend outside of me,” Jun prods. “Maybe he wouldn’t cry like he was when I found ‘im.”

That bothers him. That Jaewon cries.

Dongho decides, then and there, that he could afford to be a better hyung to someone who clearly needs it. He sighs, sounding more forlorn than he intended to.

“He really is a stray cat, isn’t he?”

“I guess.”

He knows that Jun’s already put his groupmate in his cold, shriveled heart.

That’s two down, he notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Haaah...  
> I don’t know why I wrote this but I remembered Dongho thinking Jaewon reminds him of Boba and it spiraled.
> 
> As always!!! I love to hear from people!!!   
> (In the comments! That is NOT an invite to go full Sohee, thanks!!!)


End file.
